A Heart Divided
by HeyIt'sKat01
Summary: Lucy meets internet stars Dan and Phil in two completely chance encounters. When they both intend to make themselves a part of her life, she must choose between the two. Neither man knows of their room-mates advances on their girl of choice...yet. How will this impact their friendship when the other finds out? How will Lucy decipher a heart divided? DanxOC, PhilxOC. Eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aa52bbcd77789e7adb8833d311ca2a3"My bike wouldn't work. I mean the pedals span and the brakes were ship-shape, but my bike just would not move. The wheels were failing at their one job. So I was stuck, outside a furniture shop in London, with no way to get home, with winter's light drizzle coming to rain right down on my parade. Great./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e2c4d15ec4ebb4cb7f7cb0cd39d0dae""Son of a bitch!" I said to the world. Though there was no one around. Probably because everyone else's bikes work. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac5a0f0757d8ea99a4b8fd30289b83be"Tucked under my arm was a vintage lamp that I had purchased just thirty minutes ago. I was going to browse more but closing time was approaching and the beedy-eyed shop keeper was giving me daggers so -after asking for the lamp to be wrapped twice just in case it fell out of the basket of my bike and would escape with minimal damage- I quickly made my escape. Only to find the immovable wheels of my bike. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7704b4b8131051da878df75404d378a"My only option was to leave the bike where it was. There was no way I was lugging it onto the tube along with my new antique lamp. I consider myself gullible, not stupid. I shrugged the fur-lined hood of my coat over my brown curls and proceeded to walk the slippery pavements of twilight London. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d9392f02038ffad205b6352f5f18e3f"I kept my head down and hugged the lamp to myself. It was awkward and bulky to carry but envisioning the cosy light it would provide in my small flat was enough to keep me going. Ahead of me I could see the descending staircase leading to the train station entrance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8752dfd7bc8ccd3d5e9a05240001e745"Once on the train I could breathe a sigh of relief. I guess I looked pretty odd. Sprinkled drops of rain throughout my hair, frizzing it and making me looked crazed. Not to mention my crazed self was clutching a lamp like her life depended on it. This was cause for another sigh. Of the what-am-I-doing kind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67b6b1094fd8159ebcb7b4f5c35f8c9b"I sent out a silent-curse for myself for not bringing headphones. Looking back, I noticed that I just tucked my phone and some bills into the back pocket of my jeans and then left. Silly, unprepared me. I closed my eyes, bit the inside of my lip, and then opened them again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f70652ab0f9f62807d5673351c272d2f"Huh. So there's a guy staring at me. Though he's trying not to be obvious. But there was a clear two seconds difference between when he was looking at me and when he wasn't. He sat in the parallel seat across from me and the lights of the train tunnels flew behind his head like speeding fireflies. I narrowed my eyes. Slyly I diverted my gaze to stare at something random on the train, some lights or something. I was baiting him, daring him to look back. He did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b5850eec73f7263034475b4db70a44"And I caught his eyes with mine and locked them there. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Caught you/em. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf9ef65649871f26941b28ab5ab87faf"His lips parted and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. However, he had to indulge me first. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0176f811467082deafa37ff519c5d070""Can I help you?" I said bitingly. He looked taken aback, mouth hung open and eyes narrowed. He looked like he was trying to figure out something complicated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41c39cd31915c066712472ab51bffb7a""I'm so sorry, so so sorry," Oh goodness, the poor guy was as awkward as I was, "I was just trying to see what you were holding. It's been bothering me since you got on." Ah, so that's what he was trying to figure out. Hmph./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe4a58a6e52473ceacc44969ee7aaa78""Oh." I kind of didn't know what to say to that, "it's a lamp. I bought a lamp today." I wondered if my tone was too blunt. Well he started it. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He/em stared at em style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="708658286e12f9d9104dc694cfb6fa2c"The guy seemed to smile to himself, "You were clutching it like it's a lifeline."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ebfbd08edfdb8b78bf7b604c2a3b534"I grew defensive then cooled off. He was trying to have fun. In a hopefully subtle once-over, I took him in fully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c1260cbecec938634396f599535cc1c"Tall, even from sitting down. His hair was styled to hang over his forehead in a long fringe which I found common in the British guys I had seen lately and in the light it was the colour of dead Autumn leaves. His shirt was black with white stars aligned below the collar, matched with black skinny jeans. He was looking at me expectantly and I realised my once-over wasn't as quick as I hoped. He probably thought I was sizing him up, like a piece of meat. Which I guess, I was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92075dbe50e339bf514f5fb65d114e4c""It's a really nice lamp" I blurted out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35cdf76b967b1b04ce91cac2b31999d4"It took him probably about three seconds to burst into fits of cackled laughter. And I'm afraid I too am privy to a bit of a giggle. I had no choice but to join in. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbde6a7acb4232c02ca3d916acda35b4"We didn't say much after that. He asked me where I was from and I said that I was technically born and raised in London despite travelling quite a bit and living on the outskirts of the town itself. From then on it was mostly just small talk. I didn't ask him many questions. I felt like I really didn't need to. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64f10289676b2733e7e8ea1c643cd65f"The train screeched to a halt at the next stop and the stranger stood from his seat. He looked back at me with a smile that I noticed actually brought some spark to his dark eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e82071622ff98bd39105b7acd8ae23d6""I hope that lamp lights up your night" he smiled that same smile -seemingly directed at himself- from moments ago. However, my jaw dropped at the cringe-worthy pun. He was already moving to get off before I shouted after him;/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a662012c3eb13afaf5ec13dc7a730e41""That was awful... but I liked it!" I tried to keep my voice from giving away my obvious amusement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c5260b707703ba907c6d381748be43c""I know!" he called back to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6894197239b2cefa032a64738aa6180f"When the train began to move once more I looked for him on the platform. When we met eyes and waved farewell, I realised he had been looking for me too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3389dae361af79b04c9c8e7057f60cc6"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7001525a0651b5030cd40090bbf6d1d7"A cosy night in, with the promised light from my new lamp, brought with it a deep sleep in which I didn't dream. But I awoke completely revitalised and ready to greet another day with nothing to do. I curled my toes in my soft sheets. Maybe I could just stay here with Candy Crush all day. No wait, I deleted that app. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3312728a6eff9b98ab8269e02d52c799"Two slices of toast with honey, a warm shower and ten minutes of bopping to an addictive pop-punk song later and I went to wish London a good morning. The train ride into town reminded me of the dark-eyed stranger I met the previous night. I found myself smiling at the recollection. Weird. I stared off into the distance watching the memory play in a dim daydream until I reached my station./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72b1beca857b3a133a016bad5b16be73"With no where to go, I wasn't in any hurry. So, with the same song from this morning stuck in my head, I absent-mindedly perused the shop windows. A few scarves and blouses caught my eye but I kept walking, not in the mood to enter any of the shops. I was one of the very few people I knew that actually engaged in window-shopping. But I was alone and wandering and adventure awaited... I supposed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6afe86d025a09ecd6edc796103dc5824"I shook my head quickly when I realised which shop I had entered, whilst I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice. I was surrounded by antique toys and games and puzzles. I reasoned with myself. I guess I like puzzles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5997680f3b6f3d2a03100530f16bbb0d"I plastered my usual uncaring, blank look reserved for moments of perusing back to my face and proceeded down the puzzle aisle. Nothing seemed to jump out at me, then again nothing really did when I was in this state. What did take me by surprise was walking straight into a lanky figure whom I did not see standing right in front of me. Unlike the last time I met a stranger, it was my turn to be apologetic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="380fc8b6017e5f14ee851c4645b43a83""Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," I looked down at my feet and realised that the victim of the crash has been holding (you know, before the collision) a cardboard box filled to the brim with soft nerdy toys and face masks. The contents had spilled all over the floor, "Here, let me help you with that." I bit the inside of my lip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a8b3ff636ad1db304810d9fa8c8cfc2""Oh! No, really, it was my fault" his voice had a Northern layering. You didn't need to be British to recognise that. The new guy bent down to pick up his belongings, at the very same time I did, and our foreheads collided. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="835b22d4ac4442e1da45902948348cb9""Oomph! Oh ow! Are you okay?" I said in a tone probably too loud for a toy store. I pressed my hand to the sore spot and continued to pick up fallen masks and puppets and plushies. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5f2e53d0e5e17c6e2e5050c1810db0f""Now that one was on me, here lemme give you a hand." I realised that he was on his feet now so I collected the last fallen item and returned to the box before taking his outstretched hand. He kindly did as he said and pulled me to my feet where he promptly let go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="479473f3c1563ae53bf3205f18f0e102"I was met with blue eyes and inky black hair. He was pale, or at least paler than me, and wore similar black skinny jeans to the guy I met yesterday. But the shirt he wore was what really caught my eye. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48b48951222ab33a56c896c73561c708""Hey cool shirt!" I recognised the familiar circular, red three-headed dragon logo from Game of Thrones printed on a white background, "Although I'm more of a Stark girl to be honest with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc3f2c5a5eb365058a0a7b648347ea4f"He didn't speak for a moment. He just...stared. For Christ's sake, what was with people staring at me lately. You'd think I was growing a second head. I arched my neck and cleared my throat. He seemed completely out of it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a2b3102c6edc6cbeb6383daaa36e55e"It managed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in and he shook his head violently to clear whatever cloud contained his thoughts. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f2498eeda35dfcbb666a5aae0303832""Oh, sorry. Yes, house Targaryen. Ha ha, 'dracarys!' am I right!" he was speaking so quickly. Oh no, I broke the guy. He's reverted to rambling mode./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="459d1959f8b1989e5a1442882d9742f0"We shared a painfully awkward silence and then the new guy inhaled deeply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2d7c6902388460a54e38288949b8f73""Sorry. Brain fart. That was really awkward wasn't it?" he said in a voice that suggested that he was ready to abandon all hope of conversation. I grimaced and nodded slowly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="411a1b056a2ce96175172aa7f738bb3d""Okay, let's rewind," and then, out loud, he managed to mimic the sound of a tape recorder rewinding (which was again, painfully awkward, but kind of admirable. I certainly couldn't make a sound anything like it). He collected his cardboard box filled with junk off of the floor and adjusted it so that it fit under one arm. With the other arm he initiated a hand-shake. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b7319bcc3182d032d493b6e952959f8""I'm Phil." He said in his unique accent. I shook his hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dee3b7b1b3a188d27f30344afced993""Lucy," I replied, "can I give you a hand with that? Help you to your car?" I offered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77e06d5f55dd0e0a978bf9eb88fc645a"A small smile traipsed across Phil's face, "thank you, but my room-mate is coming to meet me in a bit so I'll just make him carry it." He hadn't intended it as humour but I laughed anyway. Then, much too late, I recognised my cue to leave. I made to be the first one to farewell but Phil beat me to it. Must've been the awkward silence that arose when I had finished laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="818e801a57e0f8ea9150426ddab3e87f""Well it was nice to meet you Lucy. I'll, um, see you around." He left the shop so quickly that he didn't hear me return his goodbye. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf4dd7915a5c0a2f7842cd00a8cb46e5""Nice to meet you too" I said to the ghost of his shadow. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b5823bac757027085d405980e132d0"My lips were parted and my eyes narrowed. I tried to figure out what just happened. An unexpected reaction occurred as I delved into a fit of hysterical laughter. My encounter with the bashful Phil was not only awkward but excruciatingly so. Apart from cringing there was no other way to react. The shopkeeper looked at me like I was currently the bane of her existence so I took my giggly self outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9924e530b934db7c3d4c40b880080962"In the distance to my right I could see a recently familiar figure walking with someone new whose back was to me. The room-mate, I guessed. I considered running after them and reacquainting myself with Phil and maybe meet his friend. But by the time I had thought of something witty to say, after imagining myself sprinting like an idiot to catch up, they had vanished from my sight. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fefc3ad15ac364058d38833234a134d"I frowned. Two likeable strangers in two days and nothing to show for it./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Two similar days to the one where I met Phil flew by and I found myself preparing to return back to work. The two weeks of break had been for some much-needed me-time but look how it really turned out. Window-shopping and talking to strangers. Strangers that I really would like to talk to again.

So in the lead-up of reverting back to a life of taking calls and getting coffee, I took a short trip to a nearby Starbucks. Something, be it caffeine or otherwise, needed to clear my head. It was relatively early so the city still slept. Even the fog and drippy London air seemed to be at half-speed this morning.

I ordered a long and complicated drink but I knew that it had toffee in it so I was already salivating at the idea. Whilst waiting for my order I took a lone lounge seat by the window and looked out, still in that state of gazing where one doesn't see anything. I was drowsy and it was warm in the cafe. My eyelids grew heavy. I wished that when I received my drink I could just come back and sit down here and sip it peacefully. But this was my coffee to prepare me for getting other people's coffee. My pre-coffee coffee. Hmm.

I took long measured blinks to myself, knowing that this was not the right way to keep myself awake. I gave a minor start when my name was called. With swaying, almost drunken steps I went to the counter and thanked the counter girl. Before I exited I took one long sip and could've sworn I could feel the liquid parading through my veins and warming me right up.

As if in slow motion, something amazing happened. Outside the window I saw a slightly hunched figure, bundled in a black coat, walking right outside the seat I had just sat at. He kept his head down but I recognised that familiar pointed fringe and straightened hair. Unbelievable.

I held my own coat around myself with one hand and with the other gripped the warm Styrofoam cup. With a hopeful heart I practically leapt out of the cafe and out onto the street. I turned to greet Train-Guy before he could run into me.

"Hey!" I said, a little too loudly. People walking past looking at me weirdly as if they hoped I wasn't talking to them. But, luckily, the right person looked up.

His bright face broke into an immediate smile, the corners displaying deep dimples. I could see in his eyes that he considered this to be an uncanny coincidence as well.

"Lamp-girl, fancy seeing you here!" he said in his very own posh accent.

He continued to walk but it looked like he also wanted to keep speaking to me so I fell into step beside him and together we strolled through the chilly air.

"Ah, see now that's the problem," I said and he narrowed his eyes and looked at me, "I don't know whether to call you Train-Guy or Really-Bad-Pun-Guy."

He chuckled to himself and I noticed how cute that actually was. It came from the ball of his throat, a low sound, and he looked down. As if he was embarrassed.

"'Really-Bad-Pun-Guy' sounds like some sort of superhero. He'll defeat you with the lameness of his puns."

I laughed. His humour was contagious, "sounds about right" I said.

"So we've met twice, shared a laugh or two and I don't even know your name" he looked at me, his brown eyes filled with expectancy.

"Lucy," I said without hesitation, "yours?"

He freed a hand from his coat pocket and held it out for me to shake. Neither of us stopped walking.

"I'm Dan... Howell" we clasped hands and he gave mine a small squeeze.

"Nice to meet you." I didn't know why I was blushing. Yet so was he so I didn't worry too much.

He shrugged it off, "so where are you headed?"

"Oh I'm off to work this morning. Which begs the question as to why you're out and about this early in the morning. Wait, wait, lemme guess. Walk of shame?" I don't know why I said that. And of course he wasn't. No one comes home from a one night stand looking that good in a coat.

"I'm way too awkward for one nighters. No I'm actually off to shoot a video with a friend that lives just outside of town."

I jumped at the opportunity.

"Oh, so you are a pornstar! That explains the expensive coat!" I tried to finish my sentence but Dan was already in stitches.

"Well I do put myself on the Internet for the enjoyment of others. Oh my god, this is exactly like porn. Shit..."

We laughed together and I realised with a sinking feeling that I was about twenty steps away from my work building.

"My stop's coming up I'm afraid. This is where I'm going to have to cut our fabulous conversation short." I gave Dan a sweet smile.

"Well, not necessarily" he said instead of a farewell.

My brow furrowed and I noticed a playful smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth, dimples threatening to appear.

"We could always exchange numbers and keep chatting" he concluded.

I was going to laugh but it froze in the middle of my throat. It was extremely forward of him but I liked it. He just wanted to chat. And so did I.

Dan conjured a pen from his pocket and I wrote my phone number on the lid of my coffee cup. I handed it to him and he concealed it safely in the breast-pocket of his coat.

"Thanks," Dan said, "guess I'll talk to you soon?"

I gave a glittery grin, "guess so" was all I said.

Dan waved goodbye and continued walking while I stopped. I didn't know why I continued to watch him after we had separated but he must've known for he turned around to look back at me. He winked at me and on that note, I turned into my work building and didn't try to ignore the giggle that bubbled to the surface of my lungs.

In every free moment I held dear I checked my phone for any new messages. So far, Dan and I had kept up a pretty chirpy conversation.

 _How's your "video" going?_ I texted.

 _My hips are pretty sore ;)_ was his reply. I actually did laugh at this, out loud, to the astonishment of some of my workmates. I had to wonder what kind of video he was actually shooting. He couldn't really be a pornstar. At least I hoped he wasn't.

 _Don't go too hard, it won't be believable enough._ I imagined Dan laughing at this at his end, wherever he was.

 _The other guys I'm with will go hard enough. They're such champs. In it for the business, not for the pleasure ;) ;)_

 _Didn't know you were into that sort of thing. We're learning so much about each other!_ This text had me biting my lip. Maybe I was too forward. My heart pounded when I received a reply.

 _And yet, I know nothing about you. Do tell me something._

What did he mean?

 _What do you want to know?_

His reply to this question took longer than any of his others. I didn't want to grow any more anxious but minute my minute my stomach sunk lower. Maybe he had lost interest. But why did I care anyway? I had work to do.

I stacked the papers I was sorting into a neat pile and then walked over to the photocopier. I left my phone at the corner of table that I call a desk, hoping that maybe Dan might reply in my absence. I eagerly finished my highly important job and cantered back to my phone hoping there would be text.

There wasn't. But there was a Facebook message.

 _Hi Lucy! After our awkward meeting in the toy shop I thought that I might see if I could find you on Facebook. Though I didn't know your last name. However it turns out we have mutual friends! Anyway, yeah just wanted to say hi - Phil._

My eyes widened and I grinned hugely. I couldn't believe that he had made the effort to try and seek my out. And I don't think that anyone could deny that it was a very sweet thing to do. Here I thought that Phil was just awkward and introverted. But turns out he's also got an adorable, outgoing side. Who knew.

I immediately confirmed his friend request and a surge of happiness went through me. Two strangers at first, now two new friends. I think that's a personal best. Achievement unlocked.

After a few more hours of work I finally got to go to lunch. I checked before I left the office. Still no reply from Dan. How hard is it to answer "what do you want to know?". He could've just sent some bullshit answer and I wouldn't mind. I checked my phone again in the elevator and then snuck another glance in the lobby. Still nothing.

That left choosing something for lunch. For me, it was a tie between an apple scroll from this delightful bakery down the street or some exotic sushi from a small stall across the road. I went with sushi.

I tried to hold back but only weaklings stick to three sushi rolls. I go all the way with four, each a different flavour.

I stood at the crossing to get back to my work building when I decided I would check my phone for the last time. Low and behold, would you believe what I found? Dan had finally come through. In fact, he had outdone himself this time. I didn't even need to unlock my phone to read what he had wrote.

 _Would you go on a date with me?_

I froze. I couldn't decide whether me not being able to move or speak was because of shock or excitement. I took it as a little bit of both but either way I decided to decode the text like it was some sort of hieroglyph in a lost temple.

Firstly he said "would" which could be intended in one of two ways. He could've meant "would" as in is there some possibility of it in the near or distant future. Or, the seemingly obvious choice, he could've been asking me straight out. Yeah, it was probably the second one. Woah.

I lost all care about whether I returned from my lunch break on time. I didn't even bother about crossing the road. I stood there and with shaking fingers I sent my reply, not stopping to think about the implications. He had made me laugh multiple times and I kind of missed that. I hoped that going on a date with him meant that more laughs would come.

 _Yeah, why not. Send me a time and place?_

This time the reply was almost instantaneous.

 _Don't worry. I'll come to you ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I had tonnes of questions yet none of them suitable enough to send via a text message. I told myself that I should wait, that I should just hold off until Dan jumps out in front of me and whisks me away. The entirety of the rest of my day was spent in excited jitters. I had no idea what was in store for me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"With a flash of alarm I realised that three days had passed since I had abandoned my broken bike at the furniture store. After meeting Dan and Phil, the day of buying my lamp seemed like a lifetime ago. The stab of disappointment along with the lingering feeling of panic made me very much aware that my bike was probably long stolen by now. I imagined that even an inexperienced thief would be able to lug it away without the wheels properly working. Though a little itch at the back of my brain said that I wouldn't be satisfied until I saw for myself. So I decided to walk back to the shop after work and do just that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"However, when I exited the building, there seemed to be a glitch in the plan. A good glitch. Wonderful, in fact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I knew how beautiful the snow would be when I saw it from the third story window of my work building. It fell like icing sugar down the streets of London just like I imagined when I moved here. But it was even more lovely when I stood outside on the street, feeling it fall on my face softly. And there was a boy waiting there. Holding pink carnations in the snow. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I stood before him with my jaw hanging open in disbelief. Because I couldn't believe it. There was no way a guy I had met four days ago was standing in front of me holding flowers, waiting...for me!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dan took three slow steps towards me, his lips pressed together in a tight line of anticipation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know, I know. Flowers, surprising you like this, snow..." Dan gestured to the falling snow around him, "it's all very cliche, I apologise. But we," my heart pounded as he took another step towards me "have a taxi waiting for us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""A taxi..." I exhaled deeply and noticed how close he was standing to me. Barely a hands width apart. If he stood just a little bit closer.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dan chuckled lowly. He must've noticed how I was legitimately losing it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Come on, dinner's on me." He took my hand and led me in what I guessed was the direction of the taxi. I forgot my bike. I forgot how inappropriately dressed I was for a first date. I just went, feeling light and full of excitement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Eventually we ended up in a small restaurant with dim lighting and an old-fashioned feel to it. It was like stepping into a medieval tavern from aeons ago. Dan selected a booth for us and I noticed how secluded it was. The corners were marked with four wooden posts. Woven around them were vines laden with plastic pink and blue flowers. It really was like something from a fairy tale./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So how did you find this place?" I said to Dan. He had taken a seat across from me and was quitely browsing the menu. Across it, his brown eyes met mine and I felt something flicker in my stomach. I had only met this guy twice and now I was at dinner with him. What does one say to that?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""A friend of a friend actually recommended it. He's the creative type so the atmosphere appeals I think." Dan looked around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's like stepping into another world." I said it to myself but he heard me all the same. Something crossed his eyes and he smiled at me. A half-attempted smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A waitress came by and asked if we were ready to order drinks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll have a cider," Dan said before looking to me for my order to which I said "I'll have a diet coke."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And two glasses of champagne please" Dan added on. I eyed him, clearly expressing my confusion but he just winked at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh my god, sorry I shouldn't have done that..." He avoided my eyes sheepishly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What? Wink?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's becoming a horrible habit. I've gotta be careful or it'll probably get me into trouble."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I grinned, "Well you wouldn't want to wink at the wrong person."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dan blushed and we shared a laugh at his obvious embarrassment. As the conversation died down quickly, the waitress returned with our drinks. The two glasses of champagne glittered like fireworks and each had half a strawberry seated on the rim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Together me and Dan ordered our meals. I was tempted to do the lame thing and order the same as him but the spinach crepes looked too good to pass up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So...we are two complete strangers sitting at dinner. Where to start the conversation?" I don't know why I decided to take the awkward route. It just slips out of me at times I think./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well we are strangers... maybe we should actually start to get to know each other?" Dan's eyes were so dark. A rich, chocolatey brown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay well, my name is Lucy. I'm twenty-two. I've travelled with my parents my whole life when they decided I should settle somewhere and get a job and finally live my life in one location." Dan was listening so intently I wondered if I was actually boring him and he had drifted into a daydream. But I continued anyway, "So I decided that out of all the places that I had travelled, London appealed to me the most. So I settled here. Put the down payment on an apartment and met a strange man on the train who then asked me to dinner. That's me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why?" Dan said when I had finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why what?" I asked dumbly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why did London stand out the most to you? What's so special about our little city?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I had to think about the question for a moment. I didn't even consider my answers when I said it. I thought about the journey from work to home, the people I encountered, the view from my window and the welcoming I received from the city./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I think I just love the opportunities that the city provides. But also it's strengths. It's like the city itself couldn't give a damn about what people think about it and it just goes about it's day. A strong grey fortress. Does that sounds stupid?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dan smirked, "Not at all. This London you're speaking of? It kind of reminds me of you in a way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What, big and grey?" I poked fun at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, no!" we both laughed, "strong and fierce, uncaring about what the world thinks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I considered his words. I didn't think I was like that. If anything mattered to me it was what the world thought of me. But maybe Dan could see something I couldn't. The conversation reverted to a quick silence before I noticed something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So I've told you basically my life story and you haven't told me one thing besides your name and how you're practically a pornstar. Gimme something!" as I spoke our meals were delivered and I hesitated until I saw Dan tucking in so I did the same./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well," he said between taking bites and swallowing, "like I said, I work on the internet. I guess I'm addicted to it really. But why tell you everything and ruin the fun? You could always Google me..." Dan gave a sly smile and took another bite of his lasagne. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah but won't it take ages to find you?" I swallowed and the spinach tasted so nice and creamy as it combined with some cheese. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't mean to appear self-obsessed but I think if you type in 'Dan Howell' I will be one of the first results to come up. Just trust me. Google will explain everything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My forehead furrowed as to why he was being so mysterious. It bothered me a little but I didn't press further. If he was more comfortable letting Google tell me who the real Dan Howell was then I would respect his wishes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The rest of the dinner passed without many glitches. There were a few more empty silences than I would've liked but otherwise it was a lovely evening. I still felt a nagging feeling in my brain. Like I had forgotten something. As me and Dan were leaving the restaurant it dawned on me!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So, what do you say to a little late night stroll around our beloved city?" asked Dan. He held out in his arm in a parody of chivalry. I exhaled a little laugh and broke the news./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'd love that but there's one stop we've got to make, if that's okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dan shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure. But no dark alleys okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why? Scared of the dark?" I poked my tongue out cheekily and ran ahead, carefully treading so as not to fall in the layer of snow that had fallen over the footpath. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No I am not scared of the dark!" he said with a laugh, "I'm just scared of the things that come out of the dark. Like Samara. Or Slender Man."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't worry! I think I'm game enough to protect you from some make-believe bad guys." With my eyes, I invited him to come closer. Somewhere a little voice reminded me that this was only my first date with a stranger. But it was cold. Cold enough for me to ignore that little voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dan locked his eyes with mine, his mouth a small smile. It pricked up the corners of his lips. Something rebellious flickered within the deep brown depths of his eyes and I recognised it because I knew that same look was clear in my own. I bit my lip and looked down before taking some slow steps backwards until my back was against the cold brick of the shop behind us. We had walked just far enough that anyone exiting the restaurant we previously occupied wouldn't see us. My eyes were back on Dan as he walked towards me. When he was within arm's reach I grasped the edges of is coat, just near his ribs and gently tugged it forward. In this cold I could already feel the warmth of him being so close. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No one remembers the very moment right before you're kissing someone. So, quite literally, before I knew it Dan's lips were locked with mine. They were hot and tasted like the sweet champagne from dinner. Our combined breath turned to white mist in the night air and I slowly explored the inside of Dan's lip with my tongue. A low moan escaped the back of his throat and he quickly nipped my own bottom lip before reverting his attention to my neck. He took his time, tracing exquisite patterns with his tongue and leaving hot and tender kisses like a breadcrumb trail along my veins. I could feel the heat from everywhere he had been. And everywhere he was yet to go. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I tangled my hands in his hair and mouthed a quiet thank you to the darkness for it provided our cover. No one could disturb nor see us and that was the way I liked it. With a small yet desperate tug I signalled to Dan that I wanted his mouth back with mine, where it belonged it that moment. He complied and we were kissing again, tongues colliding, lips swollen with the fever of being so close with another person. A stranger especially. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dan broke away from me for a moment. Our breathing was aligned as we panted together. I felt an insatiable urge mixed with insane rebelliousness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Do you... wanna find a place?" I whispered, my voice hoarse from what had just transpired. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Whose is closer?" Dan asked me between pants./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't know..." I instinctively leaned closer to Dan. I wanted more of him, that I could tell. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We could get a taxi" he said slowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I exhaled in relief. There was that nagging again. He was a stranger and it's not wise to have sex with strangers. But in that moment, no one could care less than I did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I pressed another quick kiss to his lips and his cheek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""There's just one stop we've gotta make first."/p 


End file.
